User blog:Razgriz 2K9/Unsungverse Timeline
This is the Complete History of the Unsungverse, the Kingdom Hearts Universe that existed in the time of Kingdom Hearts: The Unsung War Trilogy, Kingdom Hearts: Confessions of a Knight, and any future titles. The year system used is known as DC (Disney Calendar) which works similar to the Georgian Calendar system with the exception of the Year used (0 DC = 1901 AD) -5,000,000,000 BDC The Universe was created. It is believed by both religious and scientific purposes that the Universe was created from the light that was Kingdom Hearts before diving deep into the Realm of Darkness. -49,000 BDC The Lehonian Infinite Empire, the first large-scale interworldly state is established with its capital firmly established in the secretive tropical world of Lehon. At it's peak, it claimed over 500 worlds in it's Empire, a large size at the time due to the fact that Warp Technology was non-existent at the time. However, these worlds were scattered across the entirety of the universe, stretching from the Present Day Principality of Lucidia to the wayward Republic of New Venezia, also including worlds from the Union of the Realm of Light and Republic of Acadia. -30,000 BDC The Lehonian Civil War begins between the Infnite Empire, and various Worlds seeking Independence from it. It was fueled by the savagery of the Lehonian people, fueled by the power of darkness, and lasted for over 5,000 years. -25,793-25,783 BDC The Holy Wars, A war was fought in the small world of Ashla, between those who believed in following the light, and those who followed the darkness over what they believe to be the true purpose of Kingdom Hearts. These warriors of light were the first Keyblade Wielders. These Dark Humans as they were to be called were defeated and cast off into the Realm of Darkness. The Warriors of Light eventually left Ashla for the Misty Mountains (later known as the Land of Departure) and founded the Monastic Order of the Keyblade. -25,200 BDC The Lehonian Civil War ends with the collapse of the Infinite Empire. Various worlds won their independence, though 10% of the remnant states fell into the influence of the two superpowers of it's day, the Despotic Kingdom of Cron (established 25,130 BDC) and the Achaean Empire (formed 25,121 BDC) The Unification Wars, as contemporaies called it begins on this year. The Noble Republic of Traversia and its allies, the Kingdom of Disney and its allies, the Kingdom of Olympus, and the Azuran Imperium (the predecessor to the Sultanate of Agrabah) fight wars with each other. -25,102-25,100 BDC The Cron-Achaean War, is fought. It ends with the Achaean Empire annexing the former Kingdom and the capture of King Kron. -25,053 BDC The Unification Wars end with the Treaty of Traversia. In the treaty, the 6 states that were at war with each other would agree to a united republic whilst maintaining the social and political independence of the individual state, thus laying down the foundation that formed the Haos Republic. -24,500 BDC The First Schism of the Monastic State. The Monastic State fights dissidents and Keyblade Wielders who turned towards Darkness. The battles were fought across the Monastic State as well as one key battle that took place in Traversia. The war led to the Monastic State of the Keyblade Order swearing fealty to the new Republic in exchange for continued autonomy. -15,000 BDC The Achaean Empire collapses to Civil War. -7,003-6,900 BDC The Secon Great Schism. War fought between the Monastic State and dissidents of the order. Despite the conflcit being a Keyblade Order-Haos victory, the dissidents retreated to the Realm of Darkness, where they founded the Dark Empire, creating the first Heartless to use for their army. -5,000 BDC The Great Haos-Nekros War, fought between the Haos Republic and the Dark Empire is fought here. The conflict encompassed the entire Haos Republic, though the main forces focused their attention on three Republic worlds, and later to the remote Badlands and the Dark Empire's capital of Nekros. After it overcame the initial shock of the Dark invasion, the Republic's armadas regrouped and annihilated the Dark Empire. -4,000-3,996 BDC The Great Dark War. The Haos Republic and the Monastic State face off against the Second Dark Empire. It ends in a Phyrric Republic-Keyblade Order Victory. -3,976-3,960 BDC The Yuktobanian Wars. The War was set off by the ambitious King of the Yuktobanians, King Vladimir the Ultimate. While the conflict was low level in the early parts of the war. It escalated when the Yukes invaded the core worlds in 3965 BDC. A sect of the Keyblade Order intervened on the side of the Republic to avoid a collapse in it's government, and ended with a Republican victory, with the Yuke Clans disarmed and disbanded. -3,959-3,956 BDC The Keyblade Wars. The devastating conflict fought between the Monastic State of the Keyblade Order and the Haos Republic opposing the Dark Empire formed by a former Keyblade Master, Lord Lannik. The Dark Empire consisted of many members of the Haos Republic who fought in the Yuke Wars, and converted to Darkness. The wars were devastating to all involved, and a climatic battle in the Wastelands, (which gave the Keyblade Graveyard it's name) spelled the ultimate end of the Keyblade Order. The war ended in a Republican victory, but with all but a hundred Keyblade wielders dead. To be continued... Category:Blog posts